G.R. Henley
“O serpent heart hid with a flowering face! Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant, feind angelical, dove feather raven, wolvish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of devinest show, just opposite to what thou justly seemest - A dammed saint, an honourable villain!” ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet Gardenia-Rain Wynonna Henley is the daughter of Benjamin Henley a psychologist and his wife Giselle a surgeon and sexologist, and the only child between them at the time later they would have twins When she was thirteen she became pregnant with her daughter named Jocelyn but her parents forced her to give up the child as they didn't see her old enough or fit enough to raise her child. This event officially caused the already strained relationship between child and parent to officially break. History Personality G.R. is a pretty, clever and highly sardonic teenager. She is described by her mother as "fearless". She possesses a strong intellect and a sharp, witty demeanor. G.R. is suffering from major clinical depression and engages in several instances of self-mutilation such as cutting herself and smoking cigarettes. G.R. is a bit of a loner, and while she often seems to enjoy her individual lifestyle, she becomes increasingly isolated. She seems to have little to no respect for her father due to his affair. She has displayed some resentment toward her mother at times, but still talks to them mostly out of habit. G.R. is generally a very nice and kind person. She is strong and independent, as shown by the fact that she moved away from her parents at a young age. She is a feminist and a loyal friend. G.R. isn't shy and she doesn't hesitate to educate her friends. She is quite opinionated, which sometimes causes for her not to see other people's perspectives on the matter. Appearance G.R. is quite thin with a petite build. Her wardrobe usually consists of layered items, including long floral dresses, cardigans, long-sleeved shirts, and hats, with her style being very grunge-esque. When she's working she typically wears flamboyant suits and short heels and smoking in the office. She has long dirty blonde hair that she wears down and parted in the middle. She usually has a natural face, with very minimal makeup. Tatttoos * The tattoo on G.R.'s ribcage says “Don’t cast thy pearls before swine.” This phrase is a quote from one of Jesus’ sermons in verse Matthew 7:6 of the Bible. * G.R. got this tattoo of an apple core on the back of her right ankle. * She got this crossing arrow design behind her left ear. * G.R. has a swan tattoo on one leg and arrows on the back of her other leg. * She has a tattoo covering her whole left forearm which says “Beulah.” It comes from the Bible verse Isaiah 62:4 “No longer will they call you Deserted, or name your land Desolate. But you will be called Hephzibah, and your land Beulah; for the LORD will take delight in you, and your land will be married.” * She has a tattoo on her left bicep of a cherub playing a harp. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making ** Potion Creation * Mediumship Individual Powers * Elemental Control over electricity and metal. * Divination ** Danger Intuition Possessions Relationships ''G.R. Henley/relationships'' Etymology * Gardenia is from the name of the tropical flower, which was named for the Scottish naturalist Alexander Garden (1730-1791). * Rain is simply from the English word rain, derived from Old English regn. * Wynonna is a variant of Winona means "firstborn daughter" in Dakota. This was the name of the daughter of the 19th-century Dakota chief Wapasha III. * Henley is a habitational name from any of the various places so called. Most, for example those in Oxfordshire, Suffolk, and Warwickshire, are named with Old English héan (the weak dative case of heah ‘high’, originally used after a preposition and article) + Old English leah ‘wood’, ‘clearing’. Others, for example one near Ludlow in Shropshire, have as their first element Old English henn ‘hen’, ‘wild bird’. Others still, for example those in Somerset and Surrey, are ambiguous between the two possibilities. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|G.R. as a child on Halloween Trivia * She is associated with 2 (II) which is in reference to the Tarot card The High Priestess. She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Queen of Coins. * G.R. according to the Four Symbols, she represents the White Tiger. * Her favorite colors are purple, gold, and black * G.R.'s favorite dishes are omelettes with ham, onions, bell peppers and herbs, with hash browns and mixed berry oatmeal. * She has a collection of Wes Anderson movies such as The Royal Tenenbaums and The Grand Budapest Hotel. * Her favorite novels is Chocolates for Breakfast and Wuthering Heights * Despite G.R.'s love of Wes Anderson films, she has a love for foreign films such as Center of My World. * G.R. originally didn't smoke but due to the stress of her first marriage and career she started smoking but not in front of her kids. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Henley family Category:Main characters Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:St. Albireo students Category:Sisterhood of the Four Beasts